Jadi Guru
by Hananami Hanajima
Summary: [Request-annya ChiyaSakura] Masamune dan Yukimura barusan lulus kuliah D3. Mereka bingung, mau langsung cari kerja atau lanjut ke S1. Tiba tiba ada anak sekolah yang menyarankan mereka ke SMP Surago yang lagi kekurangan guru. Di terimalah penawaran masal itu./Masalah?/. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Jadi Guru

Summary

[Request-annya ChiyaSakura] Masamune dan Yukimura barusan lulus kuliah D3. Mereka bingung, mau langsung cari kerja atau lanjut ke S1. Tiba tiba ada anak sekolah yang menyarankan mereka ke SMP Surago yang lagi kekurangan guru. Di terimalah penawaran masal itu./Masalah?/. RnR please.

* * *

Warning : Garing tingkat dewa karena saja tidak berjiwa humor. Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM, kalau gak percaya cari di gugel*iya tau!* atau perlu cari di Basarawiki*iya, iya!* atau di rain drops en dey drim*lama lama gua bunuh juga ni anak rese*. Oke, ampun... turunin tuh pedang cantiknya yaaaa *sweetdrop

.

.

.

Mulaeeee!

.

.

.

"Te, kita udah lulus tuh kuliah D3. Terus kita mau kemana lagi, te?" tanya Yukimura.

Biasalah... mereka udah dari TK pindah ke Indonesia. Jadi gitu bahasanya. te, te, te emang dikira sate?

"Langsung kerja aja kellesss" balas Masamune. "Eh, jangan panggil gua 'te' napa. Mang gua sate?"

"Bisa jadi"

Dalam sedetik Yukimura dah nyangsang di idungnya pak Matsunaga*mang segede apa bolongannya?*

"Udahlah, yang bener coba thor" kesal Masamune.

Loh, kok author yang di salahin?

"Yaiyalah, masa' yaiyadong. Durian aja dibelah, bukan dibedong"

Lu aja yang ngebedong tuh durian.

"Enak aja!"

Loh? Yuki mana?

"Katanya nyangsang di idungnya Matsunaga"

Ya udah. Ganti aja. Ekhem...

Yukimurapun datang menghampiri Masamune.

"Yo, Mune!"

" _Ini perasaan kaya film inkh*art. Setiap baca cerita jadi kenyataan"_ batin Mune n Yuki.

Iya, dong! Aku 'kan si lidah perak!

" _Ndhas mu peyang!"_

"Kakak! Kakak! Kakak yang cantik!" panggil anak kecil kepang dua yang terkena penuaan dini*dibekuin*.

Diantara Mune dan Yuki nggak ada yang noleh. Soalnya nggak ada yang merasa cantik.

"KAKAK!" teriak Itsuki – anak kecil tadi – sambil mukul Yuki.

"Eh?! Apa dek?"

"HAHA! Elu dibilang cantik! HAAAAHAAAA!" ejek Mune.

"Ish! Apaan sih!" kesel Yuki. "Dek, kakak ini cowok ya..." kata Yuki setengah sabar.

"Oh aja!"

.

.

.

 **Jleb**

.

.

.

"Nih, kak. Aku sekolah di SMP Surago. Tapi kekurangan guru. Kalau kakak berdua mau jadi guru di sana boleh, kok!" jelas Itsuki.

"Siapa?"

"SMP Surago"

"Yang peduli"

.

.

.

 **Jlebb**

.

.

.

" _Sukurin! Salahnya bikin orang kesel"_ batin Yuki.

"HUWAAA! Kaka jahat!"

"Hah?"

"Kakak jahat!" ulangnya.

"He ho!"

.

.

.

 **Juulleeeebbb twice**

.

.

.

"Adek kenapa?" samper Mune.

"Kakak itu jahat!"

"Masa?"

"Iyaa sungguh!"

"Bodo"

.

.

.

 **JREEEBB thice** ('kan twice artinya dua kali TWice. TWO ice. Thice. THREE ice. Thice berarti tiga kali*ngaco!*)

.

.

.

"HUWAAAA! Kalian semua bersekongkol! Kong kalikong!"

"King Kong" lanjut Mune en Yuki barengan.

Padahal Itsuki cuma nge-jleb Yuki sekali, dibalesnya berkali kali. Yang tabah, ya Itsuki.

Lagi nge-bully anak SMP, tiba tiba ibunya dateng.

"HEH! Apa maksud kalian ganggu anak saya!" Maria dateng.

"Eh... Sorry, mbak!" kaget Mune.

"Hm..." Maria meratiin Mune ma Yuki. "Sudah kuliah?" tanya Maria.

"D3"

"Kalian diterima jadi guru!"

Mereka langsung di sekap di mobilnya dan tancap gas ke sekolah.

"MAMAAAAA AKU GIMANAAAAAAA" teriak Itsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya kepala sekolah SMP Surago, Kyougoku Maria"

"HEEEHHH?" kaget Mune en Yuki.

"Surago adalah singkatan dari khu **SU** s o **RA** ng be **GO**. **SURAGO** "

"O aja" Mune keceplosan ngomong.

.

.

.

 **JLLEEEBB**

.

.

.

"Ups"

Mata Maria langsung merah. Ia langsung menginjak gas sampe jebol.

CRRAAANNGGG

"KYYAAAAHH"

Layar kaca pecah dan Maria berada di adu balapan mobil liar. Ia masuk kaca Tes* Drive (?).

Nggguuuuuuuung...

"You're the winner!"

"YEEEEE! Aku menang, mah!" seru Ranmaru girang.

"Maen terussss, sampe mampussss!" gumam Nouhime jengkel.

.

.

.

.

"Terus buat apa kami di sini?" Mune yang udah di alam sana (?) masih aja nanya.

"Lo berdua gua jadiin guru di sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **PONG...**

.

.

.

.

.

"THEEEDAAAAAAAAK"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Gimana? Ngenes 'kan, humor saya?

JONES = JOmblo ngeNES

MONES = huMOr ngeNES

Saya Mones, sumveh.

Review ato kagak terserah dah*pasrah*.


	2. Chapter 2

CAIYA!

Kembali lagi dengan saya!

Ada waktu, garap semua! MWOOHOHOHOHO!

Biar enak langsung Update. Kalo gak, nunggu kesempatan wifinya ituloh...

Yasudah ayo...

.

.

.

MUULAAAAEEEYY

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : GARING. Dan lainnya di Chap sebelumnya*Plak

Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, Ki... gua jadi guru basa inggris di sini, ki..." melas mune.

*Ki? Mang aki aki yak?*

Yuki malah tidur di mejanya.

*Oh, ternyata Ki maksudnya yuKI...*baru ngeh*plak*

" _Whatever_ lah"

Mune keluar. Dia sudah berpakaian rapih. Kaca mata berframe hitam. Eye-patch setianya. Kemeja biru sedang, dimasukkan. Dasi hitam. Celana panjang hitam. Sepatu pantoffel hitam. Sabuk hitam. Pulpen biru bergaris hitam di kantonya. Dan papan dada bertuliskan "Tay mambu" "y"-nya ganti "i". EEEEEHHHHH salah salah! EKHEM. Papan dada bertuliskan "Date Masamune" sudah ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Di ujung dunia(?) Author senyam senyum gaje ngebayangin Mune*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah siap semua.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gua hantu dan masuk ke kelas keramat.

" _Good morning_ , _guys_!"

" _Good morning_ , _Mister_!"

" _How are ya today_?"

" _I'm fine thank you_ , _and you_?"

" _I'm very well_ , _thanks_ "

Sapaan pagi selesai.

" _Well_ , _I'm a new teacher in this school. I'm Date Masamune from Japan. I'll choose one by one of student in this class to introduce themselves. Start from here_ "

" _I'm_ Tokugawa Ieyasu, _sir_!"

"Oww, _wait, wait_. _Don't call me sir_. _Just "Mister"_. _It's okay_ , _got it_?"

" _Y_... _yes_. _I'm sorry_... _mister_..."

" _Okay_. _Next_ "

"Saya Mouri Motonari-"

" _Wait_! _With english languange please_..."

" _I'am_ Mouri Motonari. _You can call me_ "Nichirin" _if you want_ "

" _And I don't want it_. _Next_ "

Teruss begitu ampe terakhir.

Masamune udah siap topi bulan sabitnya*Sejak kapan*

" _Now_ , _open your book_! _Page three_ "

" _Sampe skarang kagak ada masalah"_ batin Mune.

"Kerjakan, pak?"

" _Sure_ , _moron_!"

Ia langsung bungkam.

"Pak, boleh tanya? Yang ini gak ngerti!" Tsuruhime maju ke samping Masamune.

" _Yes_?" ia menoleh ke kanan.

" _Kagak ada siape siape"_ batinnya.

Memang kagak ada sapa sapa. Tapi di bawahnye ono' uwong tepar. Kena _cresent moon_ nya topi Mune. Lagian, ke sekolah pake topi baja*ditapuk*.

Tiba tiba semua murid berdiri terus ngerubung ke tempat Tsuru.

" _Hey_. _What's happened_?"

Mune langsung nyempil kaya upil di kerupuk upil yang di cuil sama orang dekil.

" _What's the matter_?" tanya Mune tolah toleh.

Mata Ieyasu terkena bulan sabit yang mirip tanduk terkutuk itu. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Hey, _what's going on_?" Mune gak sadar penyebabnya adalah dia.

Toleh kanan dengan _**efect slowmotion**_... Korban 5 orang...

.

.

.

Toleh kiri... korban 3 orang...

.

.

.

Nunduk... korban 7 orang...

.

.

.

berdiri lagi... korban 9 orang...

.

.

.

Toleh kiri lagi... korban 8 orang...

.

.

.

Toleh kanan lagi... korban 3 orang...

 _sfx : kesana kema~ri mencari muridku... namun kag~ak ada yang gua temui!_

 _Saya~ng yang gua temui~ guru palsu~_ *AVAAN NIH?!*

Tinggal di jumlahin korban jiwanya. Jumlahnya 30 sodara sodara!

.

.

.

.

.

Hal itu sampai pada kuping wali murid dan keluarga korban. Reaksinya ada yang masa bodo(?), ada yang nungging(?), ada yang malah nari Gang Enam Style(?), Gang Tujuh Style(?), Shake it proot(?) dan lain sebagainya. Tapi kebanyakannya sih marah terus langsung datengin tuh guru kriminal*Yaiyalah*

.

.

.

.

Ctik

Ranmaru ngidupin TV*Ini kenapa Ranmaru hubungannya ama tipi mulu, yak?*

" _Berita terkini, kami, anggota serta pegawai channel Tokyo123 akan memberitakan tentang pembunuhan masal di SMP Surago. Diketahui guru baru bernama Date Masamune telah membantai seluruh murid pada jam pertama. Dalam sekejab, semua tumbang. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tolong scroll ke bawah"_ kata Naotora selaku pembawa berita ke tivi Ranmaru.

"Untung gua kagak masuk" leganya.

.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah

"KENAPA ANAK SAYA MATI, HAH?!" teriak Shimazu, orang tuanya Tsuruhime, Magoichi, Yoritsuna ama Miyamoto.

"IYAAA! GURU GAK BECUUUS!"  
"PEMBUNUH ANAK DI BAWAH 100 TAHUN(?)!"

"PEMBUNUHAN MASAL! PEMBUNUHAN MASAL!"

"PEDAGANG KEMATIAN KAYA ELO TUH, HARUS DI BRANTAS!"

"AKU MAU KUUUEEEE(?)"

"IHHHH, KUCINGNYA LUCU(?)"

Masamune langsung lari 1000 langkah, alias kabur.

"TUNGGU ELO! URUSAN LO BELUM SELESAI!"

Para wali murid yang tersakiti*eeaaa* itu mengejar Mune.

'Kan Mune cuma lari 1000 langkah. Jadi, saat langkah ke 999 ia maju dikit, jadi 1000 langkah dan langsung mematung.

Sangking kencengnya ampe gatau kalo Mune udah kesusul, malah udah ke-injek injek. Hal itu membuat gempa yang sangat dasyat(?). Sampai Kutub Tenggara mampu merasakan getaran yang lumayan.

.

.

.

.

.

Benua Australia terbelah!

.

.

.

.

.

Bayangkan seberapa kuatnya gempa itu. Berapa skala ritcher?

.

.

.

.

.

Es Kutub Utara mencair.

.

.

.

.

.

Kutub Selatan menjadi merah darah dilihat dari luar angkasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulau jawa bergeser ke kanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulau kalimantan bergeser ke kiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulau Sumatera menjauh ke tengah tengah samudera Pasifik.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulau Papua ke samudera Atlantik.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulau Sulawesi berubah bentuk jadi bulat.

.

.

.

.

.

Benua Asia selain Indonesia menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilihat dari satelit yang tersisa, Pulau Indonesia berubah menjadi orang senyum. "iiii" bunyinya. Coba bayangin, jadi kaya orang senyum*plak

.

.

.

.

"YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Mune.

"Apa?"

"GUA DI INJEK INJEK!"

"Trus?"

"Tolongin kek"

"Masalah?"

.

.

.

 **JLEB**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End dengan Sarapnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoooshhh! Selesai

Chapter 2 Juga MONES!

Tapi jangan diartikan kayak plesetannya author sini jadi "Hu **mo** r FullHappi **nes** s", oke...

Eee... I... iya kak... jangan marah... ya, kak. Bercanda, jangan masukin ke hati*takut*

Bela : Siapa yang masukin ke hati?

Cieeee bela-in~

Bela : Nama gua 'kan Bela, lo sendiri yang bilang 'Bela' diambil dari 'pemBELA'. Namanya aja "PEMBELA", ya, pasti bela-in, dong

Menta : Iya, nih. Aneh author satu ini.

AAAHHHH!

Ekhem. Ya sudah. Sekian!

Review boleh, Enggak juga boleh*pundungkarenamerasaficinigaringbingaje*

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Ranmaru! Untung kamu gak sekolah... barusan ada berita mengerikan di tipi" teriak Nohime dari _bilik merenung_.

"Iya, mamaaak. Diem dulu nape. Masa di toilet rumah(?) tereak treak?" teriak Ranmaru sambil gebug TV(?)

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Terdengar suara air.

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka.

.

.

.

"Yaaa... Ranmaru, 'kan mbok-mu ini terlalu senang dikau selamat dari kejadian maut"

.

.

.

"HAANNTUUUU*"

* * *

*Nohime di Omake bayangin kayak sequidword. Pake kimono putih, mukanya putih. Bedanya, rambutnya Nohime di gerai terus pake celak tebel kayak panda.

.

.

.

Udah, Omake-nya cuma segitu.

[The REAL] Sekian...


End file.
